exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
Imaichi Ryuji
|Title = |Image = RYUJI_IMAICHI_-_ZONE_OF_GOLD_promo.jpg |Caption = RYUJI IMAICHI promoting ZONE OF GOLD (2020) |Birth Name = Imaichi Ryuji イマイチ リュウジ |Stage Name = RYUJI IMAICHI (solo activities) |Born = September 2, 1986 (age ) |Birth = Kyoto Prefecture, Japan |Blood = A |Sign = Virgo |Occupation = Singer, performer |Years Active = 2010-present |Labels = rhythm zone |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |Website = avex.jp/ryuji_imaichi/ |Profile = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS EXILE TRIBE mobile |Instagram = @jsbryuji_official |Twitter = @RyujiJSB_3 |Group1 = Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS |join = September 15, 2010 |left = |time = |position = Vocalist, performer |debutrelease = "Best Friend's Girl" |lastrelease = }} Imaichi Ryuji (今市隆二) is a singer and performer. He's a member of the group Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS. He made his solo debut in January 2018 with the digital single "ONE DAY". For his solo activities he uses the stage name RYUJI IMAICHI. Biography Early Life Imaichi Ryuji was born on September 2, 1986 in Kyoto Prefecture, Japan and raised in Kawasaki, Kanagawa Prefecture. Imaichi is an Inukura Junior High School graduate. He dropped out of high school.三代目ＮＡＯＴＯ、母の魔女コスプレに驚がく　今市は「怖かった親方が…」 At age 18, he worked with pressure welding. 2006 In 2006, Imaichi participated on the EXILE VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2006 ~ASIAN DREAM~, however he did not pass the second round. 2009 In 2009, he won runner up Grand Prix at the artist category of the avex WORLD AUDITION 2008. 2010 In 2010, Imaichi participated of the EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 2 ~Yume wo Motta Wakamonotachi e~. On September 15, it was announced that Imaichi had successfully passed the live screening of the audition and was announced as vocalist of Sandaime J Soul Brothers alongside Tosaka Hiroomi. 2018 On January 12, he made solo debut with the digital single "ONE DAY". On February 16, he released his second digital single "Angel". On March 16, he released his third digital single "Thank you" On March 26, he released his first photo essay TIMELESS TIME.https://m.tribe-m.jp/Cts/book/2018/imaichi/timeless_time/index On April 20, he released his fourth digital single "Alter Ego". On August 1, he released his first album LIGHT>DARKNESS. 2019 Imaichi is scheduled to make acting debut in fall 2019 on the short film Uta Monogatari -CINEMA FIGHTERS project-''.三代目ＪＳＢ今市隆二が今秋公開映画で俳優デビュー On October 30, he released his first CD single "RILY". 2020 On January 15, RYUJI released his second album ''ZONE OF GOLD. From January 23 to February 24, RYUJI and HIROOMI TOSAKA will hold the special showcase live tour LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 SPECIAL SHOWCASE RYUJI IMAICHI / HIROOMI TOSAKA. Discography Note: all releases are under the name '''RYUJI IMAICHI' except when mentioned.'' Studio Albums # 2018.08.01 LIGHT>DARKNESS # 2020.01.15 ZONE OF GOLD Joint Albums * 2018.06.06 FUTURE (Disc 2) Singles # 2019.10.30 RILY Digital Singles # 2018.01.12 ONE DAY # 2018.02.16 Angel # 2018.03.16 Thank you # 2018.04.20 Alter Ego Pre-release Digital Singles # 2019.10.18 RILY # 2019.12.27 ZONE OF GOLD Digital Songs * 2019.02.15 Yoake Mae / Kore ga Unmei Nara Collaborations/Others * 2015.08.05 - " " (feat. Imaichi Ryuji from Sandaime J Soul Brothers and The Skatalites) * 2015.12.16 - (#3 Very Special feat. '''Imaichi Ryuji' from Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * 2017.06.21 - '' (#8 P.B.E feat. '''Imaichi Ryuji' (Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE)) * 2017.07.07 CRAZYBOY - ''NEOTOKYO Ⅱ EP (#4 No more cry feat. '''Ryuji Imaichi''') Video Releases # 2019.03.06 RYUJI IMAICHI LIVE TOUR 2018 "LIGHT>DARKNESS" Works Music ; Lyrics * 2014 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "PRIDE" * 2015 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "All LOVE" * 2016 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "Born in the EXILE" * 2017 Sandaime J Soul Brothers - "HAPPY" * 2019 Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS - "Yes we are" * 2019 Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS - "Hanauta ~Flowers for you~" ; Solo Songs * "All LOVE" * "Over & Over" * "FOREVER YOUNG AT HEART" Cinema/Television ; TV Shows * 2012-2013 EX-LOUNGE ; Digital Drama * 2017 LOVE or NOT ; Radio * 2011-2013 Keep On Dreaming * 2014- SPARK Concerts/Tours ;Tours # 2018.08.11-2018.12.24 RYUJI IMAICHI LIVE TOUR 2018 "LIGHT>DARKNESS" # 2020.01.23-2020.02.24 LDH PERFECT YEAR 2020 SPECIAL SHOWCASE RYUJI IMAICHI / HIROOMI TOSAKA (joint tour with HIROOMI TOSAKA) Books ; Photobooks # 2018.03.16 TIMELESS TIME References External Links * Official Website * Profile on Sandaime J Soul Brothers website * Instagram Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Members Category:EXILE TRIBE Category:EXILE TRIBE Members Category:1986 Births Category:2010 Debut Category:Members from Kyoto Category:Blood Type A Category:Singers Category:Performers Category:Solo Artists Category:Imaichi Ryuji Category:Virgo